tokfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Egypt
Dynasties: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 11th 12th 13th 14th 15th 16th 17th 18th 19th 20th 21st 22nd 23rd 24th 25th 26th 27th 28th 29th 30th 31st From : Scholarly consensus on the general outline of the conventional chronology current in Egyptology has not fluctuated much over the last 100 years. For the Old Kingdom, consensus fluctuates by as much as a few centuries, but for the Middle and New Kingdoms, it has been stable to within a few decades. This is illustrated by comparing the chronology as given by two Egyptologists, the first writing in 1906, the second in 2000 (all dates in the table are BC). The disparities between the two sets of dates result from additional discoveries and refined understanding of the still very incomplete source evidence. For example, Breasted adds a ruler in the Twentieth dynasty that further research showed did not exist. Following , Breasted also believed all the dynasties were sequential, whereas it is now known that several existed at the same time. These revisions have resulted in a lowering of the conventional chronology by up to 400 years at the beginning of . In addition, there are a number of "alternative chronologies" outside scholarly consensus, such as the " " proposed in the 1990s, which lowers New Kingdom dates by as much as 350 years, or the " " (proposed 1978–1982), which lowers New Kingdom dates by as much as 500 years. First Dynasty From Known rulers in the history of Egypt for the First Dynasty are as follows: Second Dynasty From For the first five pharaohs, sources are fairly close in agreement: But the identity of the next two or three rulers is unclear. Surviving sources might be giving the Horus name or the ''Nebty'' name and the birth names of these rulers. They may also be entirely different individuals, or could be legendary names. This might never be resolved. Manetho's list of rulers is at odds with those usually given by Egyptologists: With the last ruler, the sources return to an agreement: Manetho states Thinis was the capital, as in the First Dynasty. But the first three kings were buried at Saqqara, suggesting the center of power had moved to Memphis. Beyond this, little can be said about the events during this period as the annual records on the Palermo stone only survive to the end of the reign of Nebra and for parts of Nynetjer's. One important event possibly happened during the reign of Khasekhemwy. Many Egyptologists read his name, Khasekhemwy, as "the Two Powers arise". This might commemorate the union of Upper and Lower Egypt. Third Dynasty From The pharaohs of the Third Dynasty ruled for approximately seventy-five years. The order of the kings is based on Wilkinson. The number of years as king, the regnal years, is based on Dodson and Hilton. They have the dynasty lasting only 64 years. Fourth Dynasty From Fourth Dynasty timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:-2620 till:-2490 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:30 start:-2620 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:-2620 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:green id:GP value:red id:eon value:rgb(1,0.7,1) # light purple Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from: -2613 till: -2589 color:PA text:"Sneferu" from: -2589 till: -2566 color:PA text:"Khufu (Cheops)" from: -2566 till: -2558 color:PA text:"Djedefre (Radjedef)" from: -2558 till: -2532 color:PA text:"Khafre (Chephren)" from: -2532 till: -2531 color:PA text:"Baka" ? from: -2532 till: -2503 color:PA text:"Menkaure (Mycerinus, Mykerinos)" from: -2503 till: -2498 color:PA text:"Shepseskaf" from: -2498 till: -2494 color:PA text:"Djedefptah" ? barset:skip Fifth Dynasty From Sixth Dynasty From Seventh Dynasty From Eighth Dynasty From Ninth Dynasty From Tenth Dynasty From Eleventh Dynasty From Twelfth Dynasty From Thirteenth Dynasty From Fourteenth Dynasty From Fifteenth Dynasty From Sixteenth Dynasty From Seventeenth Dynasty From Eighteenth Dynasty From Nineteenth Dynasty From Twentieth Dynasty From Twenty-first Dynasty From Twenty-second Dynasty From Twenty-third Dynasty From Twenty-fourth Dynasty From Twenty-fifth Dynasty From Twenty-sixth Dynasty From Twenty-seventh Dynasty From Twenty-eighth Dynasty From Twenty-ninth Dynasty From Thirtieth Dynasty From Thirty-first Dynasty From